comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Special Science Service (New Earth-Forty Two)
History General Anatol Gogol Era: 1954-1985 Formation - 1954 The Special Science Service was established in the Fall of 1954, months after the Kaiju Godzilla was killed by the Oxygen Destroyer weapon. The creation was in response to the American and Japanese joint organization, Monarch that was rumored to have remain active after the Kaiju's death. Seeing this as a threat, Secretary of the Soviet Union, Nikita Khrushchev formed the Service to prepare the for the possibility of more Kaiju and to keep up with the West in terms of research into paranormal creatures. Khrushchev would appoint then trail blazing General Anatol Gogol, who rose through the ranks during the Korean War for his skills in tactics and unshakable resolve. General Gogol would begin the operation with the instruction to search for Kaiju, Cryptids, or other unnatural force operating in the USSR or its fellow Communist states. Arzamassian Monster Recover - 1956 In 1956, the Soviet Government came into possession the corpse of strange creature preserved in a barrel containing a specially made embalming fluid that drastically slowed the body's decay. The creature was acquired by a state owned Circus that had a collection of oddities and had obtained it years prior from an old farmer, who claimed it to be the the Aramassian Monster that Peter the Great wished to obtain. When questioned by the Militsiya about the matter, the farmer revealed that his grandfather told him that his grandfather either stole the barrel thinking it to be full of alcohol or found the barrel lying in a ditch, citing that his grandfather's mind was going. The old man would reveal that he gave it to the circus, because it was unnatural and unnerved him owning it. Satisfied with his answers the Militisya let the old man be and went on there way. The creature was discovered after a high ranking member of the Communist Party was attending the Circus' shows and came upon the collection. He would ask the authenticity of the creature when saw it, with the head of the Circus claiming it being real. After its discovery the supposedly Arzamassian Monster was brought to a Service Lab, where it was examined and later dissected with extreme precaution not to damage its body to much with the intent to reassemble it and stitch it closed. The team consisted of the USSR's greatest biologists and a handful of skilled taxidermists to do such a task. The process revealed that the creature was indeed alive and real with it being some-type of flying reptile in nature and very similar to a pterodactyl or other winged dinosaur, but differed in very key ways. The biologist found that it had thicker layering of scales that were similar to the fat of seals and walrus that they believed could keep its body warm in the cold climates. Another interesting discovery was a lot of its development suggested that it was on the edge of Cretaceous period in the evolutionary line. The strangest discovery regarding the creature however was that it was several centuries old based on the data and that it was still in its prime based on the overall condition of the body taking into account the minimal decay. The scientists would suggest that it died after an injury on its left wing became infected and compromised its ability to fly and that the impact from it crashing into the ground killed it. The story of the creature would be explained after the Soviet Government authorized the disclosure of one of Peter the Great's private diaries from 1719. The diary mentioned Peter sent hunters in search of the creature after rumors of its existence under the belief it was a dragon. Hoping to capture it alive he order the men bring it to the ground and cage it. The diary goes on to say the men he sent would wound the creature, but fail to capture it and would lose it afterwards. Peter would later write about it again after its body was discovered in Arzamas. Peter would order it be brought to St. Petersburg to be looked over, but along the way it went missing. Peter would attempt to locate it, but never succeed and eventually just forgot about the creature. After the research and documentation was completed the body was placed in a new container full of a specialize embalming compound and placed in a specialized storage facility far from any possible prying eyes. Dyatlov Pass Incident - 1959 In late February, a search for 9 missing university ski hikers, who went for a trip to the a secluded part of the Ural Mountains led by Igor Dyatlov. They would leave on the 1st of the month and claimed they would telegram their sports club upon their return to Vizhai, a small village in the area, which would occur at the latest February 12th. The telegram would never arrive however and it soon became clear that the group never returned to Vizhai after their initial departure. A search operation was going to be launched immediately, but due to extreme winter storms, the search was postponed until the weather settled. The search would begin operation on February 24th and eventually discover the abandoned camp utilized by the party. The following day a search around the area would begin turning up the first two bodies of the lost hikers, which were in a strange state. They were discovered in their underwear and appeared to have succumb to hypothermia. The next three bodies including the body of Igor Dyatlov were found in poses suggesting that they were attempting to return to camp. The stange thing about all five of the bodies were that they seemed to have suffered physical damage prior to freezing to death, with lacerations, bruising, fracture bones, and burns of unknown origins. The investigation would eventually locate the last 4 bodies two months later and discovered they too had been discovered with wounds, but in their case more fatal. One with its head caved while two had their torsos crushed, while the last one's face had been destroyed from laying in the snow. The official record of the Soviet government was their deaths were clearly an accident with the party ending up trapped due to the extreme weather in the area and in their attempt to seek help met a fatal end. This would not be the end of this story however, due to the unreleased fact associated to the incident that forced the investigation to continue under the supervision of Service and its agents. The official report regarding the incident contains truths about the injuries sustained by the individuals, but let out several strange and very unsettling things about their deaths. The bodies when examined were found to have had low levels of radiation resonating from their bodies. This in itself was strange due to the lack of nuclear research facilities in the area that would have come in contact with the hikers. What made the situation even more odd was the examination of several of bodies craniums and brain tissue. To the examiners shock all the hikers' brain tissues had been scarred and damaged prior to death, causing massive brain bleed, with that being the direct cause of several of the hikers' deaths. After the initial investigation the Service would receive the bodies and do their own examination. The Service's examination would reveal the same results, but found that the brain bleed was cause by some type of extreme internal trauma in both the frontal and temporal lobes. This damage being caused by according to most of the doctors and scientist by something similar to a radio signal of some how directly sent into the hikers' brains. The general conclusion regarding said signal that it wasn't instantaneous, but was a slow process with the hikers' most likely developing problems regarding processing of information, motor skills, and rational thought, and that it was highly likely that said signal may have driven some of them crazy before they actually died. The Soviet government would ask if they had any idea where the signal source and whether there was a possibility of it being a plot by the Americans. The scientists concluded that there was no way to identify the source of the signal or what it exactly was, but concluded it had to be a fair distance away from the initial, because no trace of anyone else was found in the area. That being said they also concluded that it was not the U.S. due to how advance something such as the signal would be and if they did have such a weapon they would have utilized it by this point. The bodies would be examined for several more weeks and would eventually be placed in cryo-storage for future examinations. To avoid suspicion body doubles would be given to the families, who would have them buried or cremated. The Baltimore Operation - 1959-1963 The Amphibian Experiments - 1963-1969 The Chau Connection - 1981 General Georgi Koskov Era: 1985-1990 The Chernobyl Human Experiments - 1985-1986 Chernobyl Disaster - 1986 Decline in Funding & Dissolved - 1986-1990 Category:Organization Category:Villains Category:New Earth-Forty Two Category:Science Category:Scientists Category:Teams Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Defunct Teams